


**X Dreams

by destielfive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfive0/pseuds/destielfive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has thoughts. Danny is dirty. Catherine is not to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	**X Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing with my life. Sorry for my crappy writing.
> 
> Fic inspired by Lady Gaga's song, "Sexxx Dreams"

Steve was sitting on his couch watching TV. He didn't really understand what he was watching mostly because his mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being where Catherine was right this moment.

She was out of the island, working on an undercover operation in the mainland with the new agency she was working with. Steve couldn't get the worry out of his head on how she was doing and if she's safe.

As his phone starts to ring, he makes a grab for it hoping that it would be Catherine calling in to say hello, but the caller ID states otherwise.

"Hello Detective Williams. _W_ _hat_ can I do for you this fine evening?" Steve snarks into the phone.

" _Steve_ " replies Danny in a breathy tone.

"Danno," Steve sits up on the couch in worry, "what's wrong?"

"Steve. I know Catherine is out of town and I wanted to know if I could drop by, maybe have a few drinks, just the two of us?" Danny says.

"Sure. But, what is this about? Do you have a problem you need to talk to me about?" Steve asks.

There is a pause in the line before Danny answers, "I'd rather talk to you about it in person, Steve. So can I come over?" He sounds like he is almost _begging_ for Steve's approval and Steve doesn't know why it makes his stomach twist into knots.

"Yeah Danny, no problem. I've got a six pack in my fridge."

"Thank you so much babe" Danny replies.

"No problem, man. See you in a few." Steve says.

-H50-

For some reason, Danny seems to get there way quicker than expected and a moment later Steve hears his doorbell ring.

When he answers it, he expects to see Danny standing there in his normal work clothes. _Instead_ he is shirtless with sweatpants on and his hair all mussed, and before Steve can ask him why he looks like that, Danny is pushing him inside the house and throwing him against the wall, then kissing him.

_Kissing him._

Steve doesn't know why he's not putting up a fight or even _trying_ to push Danny off. When Danny finally pulls off, there's this sad look in his eyes.

"Babe, I know I'm not Cath. I know that I can't _ever_ replace her, but just give me a chance, _please."_

Steve did not know where this was even coming from, "What are you even talking about Danny? When have you even started looking at me that way?!"

"Steve, I can't get you out of my head. I was at home, laying in my bed, just _thinking_ about you. I even imagine you when I'm touching myself." Danny says, with a breathy moan.

"Woah! Ok. Hold on. _What_??!" Steve tries to stop him, but Danny just keeps grabbing at him and speaking.

"So when I heard that your girlfriend was away this weekend, I wanted to take this chance and show you how _much_ I want you. Come on babe, let me." Danny drops down to his knees and starts to unbutton Steve's cargoes.

Before Steve can react, Danny is nuzzling at his dick through his underwear which is getting harder and harder quicker than it ever did before. Steve throws his head back against the wall and moans.

"Danny. Wha- Don't. Don't. Stop." Steve groans. He looks down at Danny.

Danny pulls off and smirks up at Steve, "Did you say, 'don't stop'?"

Steve glares at him and pulls Danny's mouth back on his underwear covered dick. After a few minutes of Danny's tongue doing wicked things to his dick, he starts to feel his orgasm build up.

 _Oh good heavens, I'm about to come in my underwear. And in front of Danny._ Danny.

Danny looks up at him and moans, " _Steeve."_

 

 

 

Steve startles awake. It was a dream. A fucking dream. Steve had a dream of his friend, no correction, his _best friend_ trying to give him a blow job. When he turns to his side he sees Catherine. Catherine who is not in the mainland, but right next to him. On his bed. Where he just had a dream of having an orgasm because of his _best_ friend.

Fuck his life. Fuck his life to oblivion.


End file.
